


Maribat March 2021

by another_cancer



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: MariBat, Maribat March, Maribat March 2021, Multi, one shots, prompts, slight salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_cancer/pseuds/another_cancer
Summary: This is going to be a collection of works featuring Maribat. Yes, this is my first time writing anything maribat.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jonathan Samuel Kent, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 174
Collections: Adorable





	1. Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> For Maribat March: Day 1 Theme: Found Family
> 
> Bruce 46  
> Dick 27  
> Jason 22  
> Tim 20  
> Marinette 18  
> Damian 13  
> And Alferd is immortal in all my stories.

When Marinette moved to Gotham 3 months ago she never expected it to go so well. So didn’t expect it to fail, she just figured she’d live like the average Gotham citizen, glum, angry, and dark. Instead, her business is taking off and she had friends and family in Gotham. People that cared about her and people she cared about. 

It started a week after she arrived in Gotham. She applied for an entry-level job at Wayne Enterprises and had just received news of her hiring. She was as excited as someone who got a job as a secretary got. Eventually, Marinette wanted to go to university and get a degree, but it was on the back burner for the time being. For now, she was relying on her basic skills in human decency. Which is more than some of her ex-classmates could say. 

Mariette left everything in Paris. Her parents practically disowned her after the reveal, and they had been the only ones keeping her. Well besides Adrien and Chat who she now knew was the same person. But, he moved to London to be with his family after the reveal.

God the damn reveal. The reveal ruined her life because Paris was being protected by children and people didn’t like living with that knowledge. Even if Ladybug and Chat had finally defeated Hawkmoth, even if Ladybug and Chat had taken care of the city for years. The two had given up their childhood to be underappreciated in the long run. Then Fu took the miraculous and it was all just over. Gone just like that, so she left. 

But back to where it started. A week after she moved to Gotham and a day before she started her new job at Wayne Enterprises. She was at a small cafe near her new job. It happened right after she took the first bite out of the breakfast sandwich she had ordered. 

The Scarecrow entered with some goons. 

“Well, this shall do,” he said to no one in particular, “20 people, the perfect sample for my new fear toxin, anyone want to go first?” No one spoke up and Marinette was already panicking. 

She did her research. And she had no interest in being drugged and forced to see her fears play out. So she went into Ladybug mode and accessed the situation. 20 hostages, 6 goons, and the Scarecrow. Not every goon had a weapon. The two guarding the door had guns and one more had one aimed at the hostages. 

While accessing the situation Marinette appeared calm to Scarecrow. He didn’t like calm people. He nodded over to his goons tilting his head towards the blunette they got the message. And so did she. Marinette froze. She knew there was no cure here. 

A needle was injected into her neck. Her fears came to life.

She was back in Paris. The final battle. But this isn’t a memory. This isn’t how it happened.

“Chat!” she screams.

Hawkmoth has him and she lungs at the villain. Let go of him. Gabriel gets hit right in the jaw, there was enough power behind it to make him stubble over releasing Chat. 

Marinette delivers a second punch and a third, they keep coming and with it, she yells, “That’s for ruining my life, and that’s for ruining your son’s life.”

Eventually, he’s out cold and she’s curled up into a ball. 

That’s when another needle enters her neck. She reaches for the arm behind her and twists it, only to see Red Robin, one of Gotham’s vigilantes. 

“It’s the antidote,” he says trying to calm the girl. She nods.

That was the first step in finding her new family. Six days later the second encounter happened with one Dick Grayson. Dick recognized the girl from a clip he had seen of a petite girl taking down Scarecrow while under the influence of the fear toxin. Tim had done some research to find out her name was Marinette Dupain-Cheng and she was working for Wayne Enterprise. So here she was at her desk while he combs the building looking for a sleep-deprived Tim. 

“Can I help you with something?” Marinette asked him.

Dick was staring. Shit. “Sorry, ma’am. I’m just looking for my brother, dark hair, blue eyes, sleep-deprived, have you seen him around?”

“Oh, you must be Mr. Drake’s brother. He picked up his coffee and went up to his office.

“Thank you, miss…” Dick knew her name but didn’t want it to seem weird. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but just Marinette is fine.”

“You were the girl on the news right? Involved in a Scarecrow attack?”

Marinette’s eyes went wide she did not expect that question. She didn’t realize the event was televised. Then it hit her that’s why most of her co-workers were looking at her strangely the last couple of days. They watched her knock a rouge out cold. Her fears were scary to them. They were even scared of her. Except for Tim Drake the freakin CEO who had no problem talking to her in the morning about coffee. 

“Yeah,” she responded, “I didn’t know it was televised, but that makes a lot of sense.”

“It was a pretty badass takedown.”

She let out a snort, “Thanks.”

If only her encounters with the bats and Waynes ended there. Nope, the next one happened two weeks later. At this point, Dick visited the office quite often to see Tim and have a conversation with Mari. And Tim had been trading coffee recipes with her. She even signed up for a kickboxing class, it became an outlet. 

Jason Todd was in her kickboxing class. 

Most people had already forgotten about the scarecrow incident so when she arrived at the class most people did a double-take at her size. That was until she got to kickbox there was power behind every punch and kick she delivered to the bag. She was fierce. Jason was amazed. 

On the way out he asked her, “Where’d you learn to fight like that, Pixie?”

It caught her off guard, but she answered the question, “Paris, learned when I was younger for self-defense.”

It wasn’t exactly a lie. She learned by experience starting when she was 13 to defend herself and the rest of her city from akumas. But that news never left Paris and she wasn’t going to change that. Here her life was finally normal. 

“Cool, we should spar together sometime,” Jason said. 

So they did and she kicked his ass. Then they started hanging out. Eventually, he invited her to the manor. She was shocked on arrival. She did not realize Jason was loaded. This was the kind of place she expected from someone like Tim, a CEO. Jason had told her he grew up as a street kid until he got adopted. But this shock couldn’t even compare to the shock that ran through her when she walked through the door to find Tim, Dick, and Jason. 

“Mari! Jason your friend is Marinette and you didn’t say anything?” Tim yelled at Jason.

“Wait you guys know Pixie?” Jason asked.

“She works at Wayne Enterprise,” Dick stated.

“Well, I am aware of that, we are friends. We talk about things,” Jason said, “but I wasn’t aware you knew all the employees there. I shouldn’t be surprised though Pixie is really cool and her work ethics are crazy, yet extremely organized.”

The conversation of who knows who went on for a bit. Eventually, they ended up all hanging out and this was only the first time she visited the manor. She met Bruce and Damian on her 3rd visit when she stayed for dinner.

“So Marinette, did you leave Paris due to Hawkmoth?” Bruce asked at dinner.

She froze, “You know?”

“Yes. I heard it had been dealt with.”

“How much do you know?”

Everyone at the table was a bit confused by the question. It was clear she was being defensive. But why. What was she hiding? 

“There was an emotional terrorist wasn’t there?” Damian bluntly asked. 

“That’s all you know?” Marinette asked.

They weren’t supposed to know this information, it was all confidential reserved to Parisians only. Did they know she was Ladybug? That was the real question on her mind. Would this change anything?

She ended up explaining what happened in Paris. She told them about Hawkmoth and about being Ladybug. Having her identity revealed, being disowned and all the backlash she received. Damian suddenly approved of her while Jason was outraged. Dick was shocked, and Tim sat there with this smug look on his face.

“She’s one of us?” Jason asked. 

“What do you mean by one of us?” Marinette questioned in return. 

The room looked at Jason, “What she was going to find out eventually, I mean look at her dark hair, blue eyes, she’ll fit right in. Bruce will probably pull out adoption papers by the end of the week. And if not someone will eventually spill.”

“Hate to admit it, but Jason has a point.”

Then it clicked in Marinette’s head. “Oh my god. You guys are vigilantes. You guys are the bats, aren’t you?”

Everyone but Damian gave a grin. Now 3 months after moving to Gotham Marinette has had adoption papers shoved into her hands several times and ended up moving into the manor. She gained a family. And got to be a vigilante.


	2. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Maribat March: Day 2 Theme: First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Timari/Sibling Jasonette  
> Bruce 35  
> Dick 17  
> Jason 12  
> Tim 10  
> Marinette 9

Nettie was sitting on a roof on a cold November evening watching Batman and Robin chase a mugger with a gun. She was out of sight from them, making sure to keep her distance. It was hard to sit there and do nothing knowing her Jay Jay was under the domino mask. She had a feeling Jason knew she was watching. Or at least someone did, she could feel their eyes. 

“First time stalking the bats?” a voice asked.

She jumped a bit, not expecting the watcher to actually talk to her. It also threw her theory that the eyes she felt on her were Jason’s. She looked to where the voice came from to see a boy around her age, he seemed relatively harmless, but she changed her stance just in case. 

“Who are you?” she asked the boy.

He had nice clothes on and a well-done haircut. The boy radiated upper-class energy. Except one thing was missing, he wasn’t automatically disgusted by the clear street kid he saw in front of him. Nettie chalked it up to him being young. But it was definitely refreshing.

“Tim Drake,” he responds.

His last name sounded familiar, but that was less concerning to her. The more concerning factor was this boy shared his full name with someone he didn’t know. Did he have a death wish?

“Do you just give your full name to everyone who asks?” 

“Of course not, but you’re just a kid.”

Ah, yes being a child makes her look trustworthy. She was sure many would disagree with that logic. She definitely disagrees with that logic. 

“What’s your name?” Tim asked.

“You can call me Mare.”

It was close to Mari, her other nickname, but not as personal as Nettie. She needed to keep safe. After all, Jason was no longer able to look after her, he had other responsibilities now. Jason would say she’s more important than his other responsibilities, but he’s a vigilante and that’s important. He needs to keep the city safe, so Nettie can keep herself safe. 

“Okay Mare, is it your first time stalking the bats? You can stalk them with me, I don’t have many friends who would do this, but we can be friends. I already know who they are.”

Her eyes went wide. 

“You can’t tell anyone their identities.”

“Of course I wouldn’t do that, I just wanted to be friends and give you a reason I can be valuable in your stalking.”

Nettie didn’t want to trust him. But she did. “You just can’t tell anyone who the new robin is.” Jason’s identity needed to be kept safe and a secret. He needed to be protected in any way she could. In a way, she felt like she needed to pay it forward. But at the same time, she was being too vulnerable with someone she just met. 

“You know him, don’t you.” She didn’t respond so he continued, “I found out who the first Robin was a while ago, it made figuring out Batman pretty easy. Which made the new Robin pretty easy too. But I wouldn’t be much of a detective if I couldn’t read basic body language. You definitely know him.”

“He’s my brother. Well, half brother.”

Should she really be telling this to a stranger? Even one as naive as Tim. 

“That’s really cool.” 

Tim clearly didn’t know what to say, but he was trying and it made her smile. It was nice to talk to someone her own age. Maybe she should put more thought into the conversation. More effort. Maybe she could even have a friend.

“Why does your last name sound familiar?” Nettie asked, unsure if this was a question she should even be asking.

“My parents have a big company. You’ve probably seen it on a building or something. “

So he was of the upper class, she was right. But it really just made her question what he was doing in this part of the city, besides stalking the bats. Nettie was slightly concerned for him, but he was able to sneak up on her so that didn’t make it too bad. 

“Your parents just let you run around this part of Gotham?” 

It was a personal question, but she was curious. 

“They’re away on business, and they don’t exactly know. I don’t think they’d care about it as much as how it would make the family look if they found out. So I just haven’t told them”

The two talked for the next couple of hours sitting on top of the roof. They mostly talked about Tim’s family, but she answered a few questions about her life and her life with Jason. Tim was an interesting person and their conversation flowed easily even when Nettie was iffy about answering some questions.

“My real name is Marinette,” she says when the conversation starts dying down, “you can call me Mari, I just wasn’t sure how much I could trust you before.”

“My first name is technically Timothy,” Tim admitted to her after she shared her name, “We pretty much stayed up the whole night.”

He was right, it was almost early morning. What an omen this would be to the future. 

“You should go, you probably need sleep,” Mari said to Tim.

“Where are you going to stay?”

“I’ll find somewhere. I always do. Maybe I’ll just stay up here.”

Tim clearly didn’t like the idea. She could see the discomfort in his eyes as soon as she suggested it. She wasn’t sure what he was going to say next, but she knew that even if she argued against it, he would probably convince her anyways. 

“You can stay with me, my parents are rarely ever home and you could hide when they are. It’s warm and indoors and pretty close to the Wayne Manor.”

She looked like a deer caught in headlights. She didn’t expect that and he was giving her a way to be closer to Jay Jay. But she couldn’t accept this, could she? Truthfully, she really wanted to accept his offer. Like he said it was warm, indoors, and close to Jay Jay. Nettie knew Jason didn’t want Bruce to adopt her because he wanted to keep her out of anything bad. But this was a way she could be close without getting involved with anything bad.

“Okay,” Marinette said.

There was no argument about it, he didn’t need to convince her. Tim was surprised. But he took her hand and started navigating his way home. 

“Hey Tim, it was my first time stalking the bats.”


	3. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Maribat March: Day 3 Theme: Warmth  
> Sibling Jasonette  
> Bruce 46  
> Dick 27  
> Jason 22  
> Tim 20  
> Marinette 19  
> Damian 13

“Bruce, I need someone to put wood in the fireplace!” Jason yelled into the phone, before hanging up.

He was carrying a small girl, with dark hair running through the city trying to get back to the manor as soon as possible. As he ran across the city tears fell from his eyes. He thought she was dead, which meant she thought he was dead.

When he arrived at the manor the fireplace was burning and he laid the girl down in front of it. She was so small and cold. It wasn’t until she was wrapped in every blanket in the room he took notice the rest of his family was watching.

“Jason,” Bruce said.

“Thank you,” Jason muttered as he sat down back to them to watch the girl, “Remember when I used to sneak out at night before I died?”

The question was directed at Bruce. He had to think a bit, it had been a while, but ultimately he remembered, “Yes.”

“It was to see Pixie,” he said, gesturing to the girl. 

“Who is she? You shouldn’t just be random people you used to know into the Manor,” Damian blurted out.

“She’s not just some random person and if I left her there she would be dead, look how cold she is!” Jason yelled at Damian’s ignorance. 

Tim walked over to the girl to feel her skin and just as Jason said she was frozen. If left outside, the girl would have most likely died from hypothermia. She had some frostbite on her fingers too that would need to be treated. 

“She might need to go to a hospital,” Tim says. 

Jason knew that might be the reality, but he couldn’t do that, he said, “Hospitals in Gotham have too much of a bias against people living on the street, I’m not going to take her to one where she gets a half-ass treatment and a shit ton of debt.”

Jason had a point.

“I can treat the frostbite if that would help Master Jason,” Alfred said, appearing from nowhere as usual. 

“Thank you.”

“Not only did you bring a stranger into our home, she lives on the street,” Damian stated with judgment in every word as he walked away.

If Jason wasn’t so focused on the girl he would have attacked Damian right there for badmouthing her. Instead, he went for a verbal attack, “Shut the hell up demon spawn, you don’t know anything about her. So the tiny assassin doesn’t get to judge her.”

“Well then tell us who the hell she is Todd,” Damian shot back aggravated. 

“It’s none of your business.”

“You brought her into where I live, so I think it makes it my business! Father, make him explain.” 

Bruce was silent. “Jason, Damian is righ,t I want to know who you brought into the manor, for security purposes.”

“If you look her up you won’t find anything past a birth certificate. She’s not a criminal if that’s what you're concerned about. Her name is Marinette.”

“Okay, and her last name?”

Jason stared at her for a while before answering. “Todd. Marinette Todd, she’s my sister.”

Chaos. No one knew he had a sister and there were all questioning each other wondering if anyone knew. Jason just sat there hoping his sister would warm up. He didn’t want to be too late because he needs to get to know his sister again. He needs to know how she’s been. He needs to be her big brother Jay Jay again. And it caused him to cry. All of the pain and loss caused him to cry and he didn’t even realize it. 

Eventually, the room settled down, but Jason was too focused on his own world to notice. Everyone weighed their options and figured coming back later would be better. So they gave Jason some space. And by space, they stood in the doorframe so they would know what’s happening at all times. Jason didn’t even seem to notice. He just sat there for an hour in complete silence waiting for the girl to stir. And then she did. She started moving. 

Jason moved closer to her. He put his palm to her face and there was warmth in her.

“Pixie Pop?” he asked.

“Jay Jay,” she says while sitting up and taking in her surroundings. “Jay Jay! I thought you were dead!” Suddenly Jason was pulled into a bone-crushing hug. “They all said you died. Every station was either talking about the death of Jason Todd or the death of Robin. I thought you were dead.”

Jason felt tears fall onto his shoulders, “I came back. And then I looked for you and all traces of you were gone. I thought you were dead.” 

“You died on TV Jason. I started being more prepared for emergencies, and hiding better.” The girl in front of him was no longer little. She took care of herself for years on Gotham’s streets. “I’m almost off the streets. Pretty close, been saving up for a while now.”

“Nettie, you can stay with me, you don’t need to live on the streets anymore. I found you almost dead today. I can’t let you live out there not knowing.”

“Jay, I can’t just-”

“Please.” Jason wasn’t backing down. “Please stay with me.” Jason was never one to say please, but he could throw out his reputation to keep his sister safe. 

Marinette didn’t want to accept this offer, she had been taking care of herself for years thinking Jason was dead, and now she was supposed to go along with the fact he was alive and wanted to be her big brother again. She was old enough to not need her brother. She had been doing it alone for years. But Jason would never see that.

“Sure Jason, I’ll stay.”

So Marinette met the rest of the family, strategically avoided any questions too personal, ate lots of food. Then she went to bed. Jason wished he was less focused on having his sister with him and more focused on how she was behaving. Because when he went to check on her later in the night, she was gone. She had fled leaving a note behind that read,

‘Sorry Jason. I couldn’t stay. Maybe I’ll see you later, but for now I need to take care of myself.’

She was gone. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm 3 days in and still updating!


	4. Internet Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Maribat March: Day 4 Theme: Internet Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damianette  
> Bruce 50  
> Dick 31  
> Jason 26  
> Tim 24  
> Marinette 17  
> Damian 17

It started with a class assignment.

From: TheRealWayne@gamil.com  
To: MDC.unofficial@gmail.com  
Subject: Pen Pal Project

Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng,

My name is Damian and I am your penpal partner, which I am sure your school already informed you. I am a very busy person and have limited free time. I believe it would be efficient if you just answer the following questions:

What are some of your hobbies?  
Who is your biggest inspiration?  
If you could meet any famous person of your choice who would it be and why?  
Who is your favorite superhero?

Thank you for your time, Marinette. I hope this goes over as smoothly as possible and we can complete this project with no complications. In addition, my teacher is requesting we submit pictures of our partners along with our project. Please attach an image of yourself with your reply. 

Sincerely,  
Damian Wayne

From: MDC.unofficial@gmail.com  
To: TheRealWayne@gamil.com  
Subject: Re: Pen Pal Project

Hello Damian,

To answer your questions, my hobby is fashion design. It ranges from sketching clothing, to sewing, to knitting. I even have a commission site, so it doubles as a part time job. My biggest inspiration is Ladybug. I admire her bravery and ability to stay calm under pressure. However, she is not my favorite hero. My favorite hero is Chat Noir. And on the topic of heroes a celebrity I would like to meet is Robin so I can question what he sees in his ‘uniform.’ It is an abomination of fashion. 

My teacher has requested we ask different questions and to save your time I will list them below.

What is your favorite thing about Gotham?  
Who is your favorite Rogue?  
Which is your least favorite Robin?

I am sorry if any of these questions are considered inconsiderate. My teacher and classmates don’t seem to understand asking questions about both the people who protect your city and the people who terrorize it may not go over well and no matter how much I pushed, they refused to listen. I would think they would understand more given we have hawkmoth, but it seems it only makes them glorify the atrocity even more.

Your Pen Pal,  
Marinette

P.S. I also need an image of you for my report and the image of me will be attached.

1 attachment 

From: TheRealWayne@gamil.com  
To: MDC.unofficial@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Pen Pal Project

Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng,

Before I proceed to answer any of your questions I have some of my own. Who is Hawkmoth, Ladybug, and Chat Noir? And what is so terrible about Robin’s uniform? I think it’s a bit disrespectful to Gotham’s protector. However, not as disrespectful as the questions your classmates pushed to ask. Personally, I have not been victimized by Gotham’s rogues. On the other hand, many of my close friends and classmates have and it may be triggering for them to relive their experiences to answer triggering questions.

I will answer them so you don’t fail on my account. My favorite thing about Gotham is my family. I grew up with my mother until age ten and moving in with my father was a nice change. I do not have a favorite Rogue. Admittedly, I occasionally admire Ivy’s passion for environmental justice. I strongly believe she is going about it in the wrong manor. And I do not have a least favorite Robin. I respect all the Robins and think they have all contributed in some way to help batman. To discredit would be wrong.

Thank you for the image, you would surprisingly fit in with my family with the dark hair and blue eyes. My father seems to have a habit of adopting children fitting that criteria. I will attach an image below. 

Sincerely,  
Damian Wayne

1 attachment 

From: MDC.unofficial@gmail.com  
To: TheRealWayne@gamil.com  
Subject: Hawkmoth, Chat Noir, and Ladybug

Good Morning,  
(Or possibly night I haven’t calculated the time difference)

To answer your question Hawkmoth is Paris’ villain that popped up around the time I was 13. With him appeared the hero’s of Paris in hopes to defeat him, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Hawkmoth has the power to turn anyone feeling a negative emotion into an akumatized being. (I am trying to use sensitive wording because people who have been akuma’s are victims of a mass manipulator, not villians themselves.) They basically get super powers of their own and fight Hawkmoth’s battle, while not truly being in charge of themselves. Victims do not remember when they are akumatized. Hawkmoth rarely appears unless he is planning something big. His goal is to get the Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous, but no one really knows why.

Ladybug and Chat Noir are the heroes. Ladybug has the power of creation in the form of Lucky Charm and Chat has the power of destruction in the form of Cataclysm. Ladybug’s power creates a Lucky Charm that helps her defeat the akuma and Chat’s Cataclysm destroys whatever he touches. Ladybug can also reverse the damage of any akuma attack once the battle is over. There have been a few blogs dedicated to Ladybug and Chat Noir. The Ladyblog is a popular one. It has a lot of good stuff on the early akuma’s but has been going downhill lately. There is also bugout, less battle footage but really informative. 

Oh and there is Myura. She pops up once in a while to assist Hawkmoth by creating a device his akuma’s can use to benefit them. I didn’t realize most people outside of Paris didn’t know this. 

Sorry if I was disrespectful of your city's protectors, Robin’s costume just hurts to think about along with most of the rouge’s costumes. Robin is dressed like a traffic light in an incredibly dangerous city. It’s like a taunt that is incredibly dangerous. And the colors are clashing, it reminds me of some of the atrocious akuma designs. 

-Marinette

P.S. Is your father really a serial adopter? That must make your family dynamic interesting.

From: TheRealWayne@gamil.com  
To: MDC.unofficial@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Hawkmoth, Chat Noir, and Ladybug

Marinette,

Paris is 6 hours ahead of Gotham. 

I have checked out some of the blogs you recommended, it is hard to believe the Paris situation has been going on for almost 4 years and it is still contained within the city. I suppose the magical fix-it solution is the reason it has not gained a lot of media attention outside the city. Has your city reached out to the Justice league for help?

Regarding the outfits of Robin and the Rouge’s I guess they can be seen as counter intuitive.

Is there any way we can be in contact while not going through email? 

D.W.

Postscripts- My father is really a serial adopter, it certainly is interesting.

From: MDC.unofficial@gmail.com  
To: TheRealWayne@gamil.com  
Subject: Blank

Here’s my number, +33 x xx xx xx xx

New message from +1 (xxx)xxx-xxx:  
Hello Marinette this is Damian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be continued on day 8.


	5. Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is in the same Universe as First Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Maribat March: Day 5 Theme: Last Time   
> Bruce 38  
> Dick 20  
> Jason 15  
> Tim 13  
> Marinette 12

April 27th is the day that ruined Nettie’s life and destroyed any chance of a good life she may have had. It sent her down a path she would never recover from. And she dragged everyone down with her.

A cry of pain, hurt, and frustration was heard from Tim Drake’s room that evening at family dinner. Tim’s parents were home and rushed up the stairs to investigate. Tim was rushing behind them trying to slow them down knowing who they would find. When they reached his room there was a small girl crying watching a report on the death of the Wayne boy. They yelled at the girl for breaking and entering and ordered to have her removed from their home. Her eyes didn’t leave the screen until she was dragged from the room only to catch Tim mouthing, ‘meet at our spot’.

Later that night she was at their spot, to Tim’s surprise. He gave her a big hug that she wouldn’t be able to escape no matter how hard she tried.

“I’m sorry Nettie,” he whispered into her ear. 

Nettie knew Tim was hugging her and had said something, but everything was numb. Everything had been numb since the news turned on and a funeral for Jason was being talked about on live TV. She knew she should have screamed, but she couldn’t control it. She had a hard time getting to their spot. She was just lucky she had developed some built-in self-preservation skills over the years.

She broke down in Tim’s embrace and Tim just held on to her.

By the time the numbness faded she had shed every tear possible and was dry sobbing. It was a painful sound for Tim to listen to and one that strained her vocal cords. 

“Jason Todd is dead and Robin is dead. Robin was killed by the Joker,” Nettie whispered. 

Tim said, “Bruce is probably covering.” Bruce was definitely covering.

“Do you think Joker is still alive?”

Nettie knew Bruce wouldn’t kill. But she also knew he cared for Jason. Maybe there would be an exception. After all, Joker was a waste of space before and now he was just a waste of space who took the person Marinette cared most about from the world. He was someone Marinette didn’t think deserved to live. And that scared her. Throughout her terrible life, she had never wanted anyone dead before him.

“Bruce doesn’t kill, no matter how much someone deserves it. Joker’s probably alive, he’ll probably end up in Arkham in a few days, probably badly injured, but not dead,” Tim said in a very monotone voice.

Nettie snorted, “Jason’s dead and that psycho is still breathing. The world sure is fair,” her voice cracked. “Jason is dead. And Joker is clearly a free man. It’s not fair. I wonder if Jason yelled while he died or if he cried. And what would Joker do? Would he cry or scream? Maybe he’ll do that maniac laugh. Is it bad I want to know?” She looked at Tim, “I could probably do it. I have nothing left to lose anyway.”

“You want to kill him?” Tim asked, when he got no answer he continued, “Joker took away your family, I think wanting to kill him is normal. I want to kill him just from knowing how much he took from you.”

“If I did it you can’t help me, Tim.”

“Of course I can-”

“NO. You have something to lose. I don't, I have nothing. He killed my family, not sure what your parents were screaming about but I’m pretty sure I was kicked out. You have a family and a company to inherit. I have nothing.”

“So we don’t get caught, we kill him, he’s gone and that’s it, no one loses anything.”

Wait they were actually considering killing the Joker. She thought it was a hypothetical. Or 5 thoughts ago she thought it was a hypothetical. Now they were considering making that a reality. Was it crazy? Maybe. 

“We can’t get caught.”

… 

Three weeks later Joker was found dead beaten to death with a crowbar. And across town, Marinette was crying in Tim’s arm at their spot because it was too easy. It was too easy to let it all go and kill Joker. And she was stuck with that truth. Killing Joker was easy, but it didn’t bring back Jason, instead, it just dragged her and Tim down a one-way street. 

And Tim, Tim didn’t care because all he wanted was to see the girl in his arms be happy again. He wanted her to smile and if this is what he had to do for the rest of his life he would do it because he was so hopelessly in love with the girl. Within the last three weeks alone he had left home to live on the streets with her, pickpocketed countless people, and killed an insane clown. To be fair, Tim believed the clown deserved death for all the things he did before Nettie suggested homicide. 

Now they knew why Bruce didn’t kill, it was too easy. But they suppressed the urge to cause more damage than they already had. And the world went on.

…

The following year on April 27th a mob boss was found dead in the same place Joker was. He had been beaten to death with a crowbar. The year after two dead. And the one after that three. It wasn’t until the third year that Batman put them together. Someone was avenging Jason Todd the second Robin. This pattern would continue for five years until the eventual young couple was approached by Jason Todd themselves. 

That night they would kill one more person and it would be the last time. The only good was the two never killed an innocent.


	6. Miraculous Side Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Maribat March: Day 6 Theme: Miraculous Side Effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bio Dad-Bruce Wayne  
> Bruce 43  
> Dick 24  
> Cass 19  
> Jason 19  
> Stephine 18  
> Tim 17  
> Marinette 14  
> Damian 10
> 
> This is the longest part I have written.

A year ago Marinette received the Ladybug Miraculous. A year ago she was given a permanent death date. Now it was her last week on earth. 

The first thing Marinette decided on was telling her parents. There was a lot of crying and questioning, when they realized there was no way to reverse it they wanted to make her last week on earth wonderful. And that started with inviting Marinette’s bio family to Paris and getting Marinette out of school for the week. 

Ah yes, bio family. Well, that should probably be addressed before she dies. Sabine and Tom adopted her, which she had known her whole life and they knew her birth family. Marinette however, did not want to meet her bio family until now. Because now she was dying. So they arrived tomorrow and she spent today with her parents.

“How will you end up dying?” Sabine asked her daughter. 

Marinette was waiting for this question. Slowly she lifted her shirt to reveal a dark ink spreading through her abdomen. “Tikki can explain it better than I can.”

“Marinette has a strong soul rooted in creation and destruction. It is incredibly rare for a holder to have a soul as balanced and as strong as hers. When she started using the Ladybug Miraculous it changed the balance. It created a way for darkness to co-exist and it started slowly killing her. I’ve only seen this happen to one other holder of mine. If I had known I would have never let Marinette use the Miraculous.”

There were more tears and questions, but Marinette had already gone through all the tears and questions, now she was at acceptance. So she sat there helping her parents get through it. As night fell she explained she had to go out on patrol. She also had to tell Chat Noir.

“M’lady,” Chat greeted her.

“Chaton, we need to talk,” there was a seriousness in her voice that she typically saved for Akuma fights.

“What is it?”

“I think we should do a reveal.”

Chat perked up in excitement, “Really? I thought you were against it, what changed?”

Death. Death changed, she was closer to dying than she was months ago. She was going to die. But how does she tell Chat that? How does she tell Chat they have a week left and then he gets a new partner. A new partner she is letting him pick because she can’t pick her replacement. She doesn’t want to and as selfish as that may be she is dying.

“I want to do this Chat.”

“Okay, how about on three?” He asked, closing his eyes.

“One, Two, Three.”

“Claws in.” “Spots off.” They said at the same time.

Opening their eyes they both encountered familiar faces. “Princess,” Chat Noir stated, “of course it’s you! Marinette you’re so amazing inside and outside the mask and I’m sorry I never put it together.”

“Adrien,” Marinette whispered before bursting into tears. 

“Marinette, what’s wrong? Are you mad it’s me?” Adrien questioned, and Marinette nodded no, “Hey Princess what is it? You can tell me anything, I promise.”

Marinette was going to have to leave her best friend, partner, and crush, but now they were all the same person and it made it all so much harder, “I won’t be in school for the rest of the week.”

“Okay.”

“I might go Friday for one last day, but that will be it.”

“Mari, what are you talking about?”

Plagg could feel the destruction coursing through her and flew to give her a hug. “Plagg do you know what’s happening?” Adrien questioned his Kwami.

“Yeah Kitten, it’s rare, but I can feel it.”

“What’s going on Marinette?”

“I’m dying,” she lifted her shirt like earlier, “I have a week left. Then I need you to pick a new Ladybug. I’m sorry Chaton. I wish it was different, and do whatever you need to do to come to terms with this, I already had a year to figure it all out, you take all the time you need.”

“You’re dying?”

“Yes.”

That night there was a lot of crying and eventually Chat Noir brought Marinette home. The next morning Sabine entered her daughter's room to find Tikki and another kwami conversing and then Adrien in her daughter’s bed. That’s when she put them together and realized Chat Noir was spending all the time he could before Ladybug had to go.

“Marinette, Adrien,” Sabine called out to the teenagers waking them.

“Mom?”

“Hey sweetie, you and Chat Noir should be getting up, they’re here.”

They did not miss Sabine referring to Adrien as Chat and it made Adrien shoot up really quickly looking panicked. Only for Sabine to give him a calming smile and climb back down the ladder leaving the two teenagers alone to get ready for the day.

“You have school,” Marinette said to Adrien.

“I’ll stay, I can skip the week buginette. It’s not important, not as important as you. I’ll meet whoever’s here too. Who is here by the way?” 

“My biological family, I’ve never met them. But I figured it might be nice to know them before I’m gone. I’m kinda nervous, are you sure you want to stay? It might be weird.”

He took her hand and said, “I’m here and I am staying, your parents already know about you being LB I can trust them.”

“What about your dad?”

“I can deal with him when it’s over okay, we don’t have a lot of time left and for all that time I am here with you. Okay?”

“Okay.”

The two teens got out of bed and got ready to face the day together. Marinette found some clothes she had made a while ago and gave them to Adrien. And she herself changed into different clothes. Marinette tugged at her hair with a brush deciding to leave it down and then she checked the darkness. It looked bigger but it was hard to tell, it wasn’t hurting. Tiki had told her it would only hurt at the very very end. Her last three days. Adrien just changed and waited for Marinette. 

When the two teenagers went downstairs there were a lot of strange people sitting in the living room. An older man. A middle-aged man who she assumed was most likely her bio-dad. A man in his twenties. Two male teenagers. Two female teenagers. And a child, who wasn’t too young and wasn’t a teenager yet. She was nervous and gripped Adrien’s hand.

“Hi I’m Marinette and um this is Adrien,” Marinette had no idea what to say.

“Tt. This is what was considered urgent,” the child said.

“Damian,” so that was his name, “don’t be rude. Hello Marinette, I’m Bruce Wayne, your biological father.” So she was right, the middle-aged man was her bio-dad. 

This started a round of introductions. Alfred was the older man, he was the family butler and grandfather figure. Then there was Dick the man in his twenties. The teenage boys were Jason and Tim. And the girls were Cass and Stephine. Apparently the Wayne’s were rich.

“Thank you for coming,” Marinette awkwardly said.

There was a lot of awkward silence before Jason finally said, “If you weren’t Bruce’s bio kid people would speculate that he adopted you the second you ever step into Gotham. Do you have a fucked up backstory too? Because then you would really fit in.”

This caused laughter from most of the other side of the room.

“I’ll be dead in a week, does that count?”

Dead silence. Except for the very loud look everyone was giving her. 

“Yeah, that would count,” Tim spits out.

“You don’t look like you are dying,” Damian stated.

In response to that, she lifted her shirt only for more silence, and Adrien squeezing her hand.

“That definitely looks like death, you should probably sit down,” Stephine offered. “And Dick can move so your boyfriend can sit down with you, right Dick?”

“Um yeah, definitely.”

“Oh Adrien’s not my boyfriend, he’s my- He’s my- You know what, yeah we’ll sit down and I don’t need to explain him because I’m dying and I am playing the dying card.”

What was Adrien? She had no idea because last time she checked he was in love with Ladybug and she was in love with Adrien and that was technically each other, but she was dying. So she played the dying card because what not. Why not take advantage of dying. It wasn’t a great future so she’s taking it for all it has. So they took the seats offered to them.

“You wanted to meet us because you’re dying soon,” Bruce said. There was no questioning in his voice; it was a statement, and he was right.

“Yeah, I have about a week left and I figured I should probably get to know the people who have been offering to meet me my entire life that I just kinda shut down because I didn’t know what to do,” Marinette rambled.

“Can I ask how the hell you are dying? I mean I can clearly saw the thing that looks like death before, but what is it?” Tim asked.

“It’s complicated, but also probably not that complicated for the people in this room since two of you have already been dipped in the Lazarus Pit. And I mean it’s kinda like that but a bit more backward I guess.”

“How do you know about the pits?” Damian growls.

“Your souls reek of it.”

“What do you mean it’s like the pits but backward? You’re dying of not technically human causes?” This question came from Jason.

“Yeah I am, but it’s more of a-” There was a beep, akuma alarm, she turns to Adrien, “We got to go, it's at the school so hopefully it will be quick. We’ll be back. Spots on!”

“Claws out!”

Now in front of the Wayne family were two kids in super suits rushing towards the roof. They now had a solid idea of what the hell was killing her, and this made things a lot more complicated. 

“Here we can watch it on the news,” Tom says, while Sabine turns the television on.

And sure enough, the two were on TV.

“What the hell is going on in Paris?” Slips from Dick’s mouth. 

So Tom and Sabine end up explaining. And wow, no one had any idea Paris had an emotional terrorist. And Bruce’s bio-kid was a hero. Bruce couldn’t just have one normal kid. This also slightly explained the circumstances of dying from this pit of destruction within her. They watched the fight for all three hours. In the end, they watched the akuma turn right into a normal person and all the damage disappeared. 

When the two teenagers came back Marinette was exhausted. Something that was becoming more common with every akuma battle. She went for a nap and Adrien went with her. 

When the two were in her room she started crying and Adrien held on to her.

“I had a year to figure it all out. But now it’s really here and I don’t know what to do. I feel like I’m just derailing everyone else's lives. I made a bunch of strangers from across the ocean come here, my parents are keeping the bakery closed, you’re missing school. Chaton, why is it all so hard. I’m not even afraid of dying anymore. I’m afraid of saying goodbye and hurting everyone else.”

“Shh, Mari it’s okay. It’ll be okay. You don’t need to worry about us, we can all handle it when the time comes. And you aren’t derailing anyone’s life, if they wanted to leave they would have, but they’re here. And I’m here.”

“Okay.”

When Marinette woke up again dinner was ready and the Wayne family was still there.

“Hey Pixie,” Jason said.

“Pixie?” Marinette questioned.

“What Adrien has a bunch of cool nicknames lined up for you so we had to think of some too.”

“Jason tends to give people nicknames he calls me replacement since I was adopted after him and he calls Damian demon spawn which is pretty self-explanatory,” Tim explained, fibbing a little. 

“It’s better than most nicknames Chat has given me,” she said glaring at Adrien.

“Gasp. Bugaboo are you saying you don’t like my nicknames?”

And the group broke out laughing, it was a nice change in pace from the last two days. And in a way, they all felt like one big family. It was relaxing and easy, and not sad. Marinette just wanted the rest of her final days to be as good as the meal they shared together was.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be continued on day 14 death.


	7. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Maribat March: Day 7 Theme: Betrayal  
> Marijon  
> Both are 16
> 
> I struggled with inspo on this one and it's super short.

Lady Noire’s green eyes shone brighter with the tears daring to spill at any second while she ran across the rooftops of Paris alone. In her hands, a phone she attempted to dial a number on. Repeatedly she punched in +1(xxx)xxx-xxxx finally getting the numbers correct. Thankfully the recipient answered quickly, and Noire slowed down.

“Nettie?” the voice on the other side questions.

“Hey,” the girl says with her voice cracking, “I need help in Paris, it’s getting worse.”

“I can be there now.”

“How about tomorrow?”

“Okay tomorrow.”

“Thank you.”

She hung up the phone and de-transformed. 

“Plagg, I need you to watch out for akumas,” Marinette asks her kwami.

“Don’t worry kitten, if any even try to come near you I’ll cataclysm them. You just focus on yourself right now,” Plagg says, causing Marinette to let out a soft giggle between the small sobs. And for now it was good enough for Plagg.

Marinette let out more sobs that became increasingly louder and more painful, she was draining all her emotions and it felt good. It felt nice to let herself fully feel even if all the emotions hurt. She sits there for an hour before she is ready to continue. Plagg joins her and they go home.

The next morning she wakes up and continues like she would any normal day, except it wasn’t a normal day. Marinette gets ready and heads to school putting on her fake smile and avoiding eye contact with everyone throughout the day. After all, most of them were traitors anyways.

Eventually, the school day ended and she ignored everyone asking her questions. Once she stepped out of the school she found herself in a bone crushing hug. Followed by a kiss on the forehead. 

“Nettie,” he said.

“Thank you for coming, Jon,” Marinette said, melting in his arms, “But we should talk somewhere else.”

“Okay lead the way.”

Together the two found their place on a rooftop. 

“What’s up Nettie?”

“Bug betrayed me, they all did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I'd do a part two of something as ominous as this however I really don't have any plans for something like that currently.


	8. Texting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Maribat March: Day 8 Theme: Texting  
> Cont. of Internet Friends

New message from +1 (xxx)xxx-xxx:  
Hello Marinette this is Damian.

Contact saved as Damian

hey damian to answer the question in ur email the mayor and the heroes reached out to the justice league  
apparently they got shot down cuz they thought it was a prank

Message from Damian  
That must be disappointing, hopefully they come to their senses. However, Paris’ heroes seem to have it under control thus far.

wow u write really formal text

Message from Damian  
I see nothing wrong with being formal.

i guess i’ve never really seen the point when i can type like this and the aesthetic is great.

Message from Damian  
Aesthetic?

the way it looks, the style  
for example i type in all lowercase bc it looks nice  
and i shorten words cuz it makes my life easy

Message from Damian  
Ah. 

quick question  
why did everyone assume im lying when i said my penpal was damian wayne?  
i mean they tend to assume most times when i say smth important but this didnt seem that important  
and why does lila keep name dropping you

Message from Damian  
I was not aware you did not know who I am. I am Damian Wayne, the only blood son of Bruce Wayne. My father is a billionaire and my family is pretty famous.

huh i always said rich people have weird hobbies 

Message from Damian  
What?

ur dad is a serial adopter  
and rich  
strange hobby

Message from Damian  
Oh, I wouldn’t say adopting children is a hobby of his, but I do agree he has some strange hobbies.

ur email address also makes way more sense now

Message from Damian  
Yes, the real Wayne.  
What does your email address mean?

oh i do commissions as mdc and i have an official mdc account for commission emails so my personal email is unofficial mdc most people don’t even put it together  
its no secret im mdc but no one has seemed to put it together  
most people just think im a fan  
its pretty funny when lila lies abt know mdc in front of me tho

Message from Damian  
Marinette Dupain-Cheng, MDC.  
Oh my god. My brothers are big fans of your work.

cool i didn’t realize i had fans  
i mean jagged likes to fangirl abt whatever i make him but thats pretty different hes basically family

Message from Damian  
Hey this is demon spawns brother jason and he just said your MDC and i have to say i am a really big fan  
Sorry my brother stole my phone.

lmao  
its fine its kinda funny  
but demon spawn?

New message from +1(xxx)xxx-xxxx  
This is Damian’s brother Tim and I’m a hugeeee fan of your work  
Also can u pls not inform him I now have your number

Contact saved as Tim

Message to Tim  
still getting used to having fans  
but um how exactly did u get my number

Message from Tim  
My brother has very poor cyber security 

Message to Tim  
oh.

New message from +1(xxx)xxx-xxxx  
hey pixie this is jason

Contact saved as Jason

Message to Jason  
cool  
also i like the lowercase vibe u have going on  
wait pixie?

Message from Damian  
It’s the nickname my brothers have taken to calling me.

Message from Tim  
So it kinda seems crappy to use the number i stole from damian to ask u if u could commission something for me  
But i’m using the number i stole to ask if u could commission something for me

Message from Jason  
lowercase looks better  
but don’t mistake me for a softie i am not a softie  
and damian has ur photo saved for ur contact u look like a fairy  
hence pixie  
and i mean damian calls u angel all the time so i obviously needed a better nickname for u then his

Marinette created a group chat with Damian, Jason, and Tim

Marinette - u guys were spamming me so i figured a group chat would be easier  
Marinette - tim, it depends on what u want  
Marinette - jason, angel??  
Marinette - damian, why?  
Damian - Marinette how did you get my brothers’ phone numbers?  
Damian - Todd, what did you say to her?  
Jason - oh nothing important  
Tim - It could be literally anything i just want to be able to say i have an MDC original  
Tim - It could be a button for all i care  
Marinette - printing a button with a custom design is actually quite expensive especially if it’s not a bulk order  
Marinette - tbh they also a super easy to lose but i can make u a scarf or smth  
Jason - wait i want an mdc original-

Tim added +1(xxx)xxx-xxx  
Tim changed group chat name to MDC, her fans + Damian

+1(xxx)xxx-xxx - Hi Marinette I’m Dick another one of Damian’s brothers. Tim told me you’re not only the girl Damian won’t shut up about but also MDC!  
Damian - Tim said what?  
Jason - relax demon spawn  
Damian - No Todd, first you mention I call her Angel now Tim and Dick are telling her I talk about her a lot.  
Jason - well u just confirmed it so good job

Contact saved as Dick

Marinette - sorry just saw this  
Marinette - hi dick nice to meet u  
Marinette - wow ur dad has adopted a lot of kids…  
Marinette - i mean damian mentioned it but ig it didn’t really sink in til now  
Jason - she’s so pure and totally ignored the fact that damian actually likes talking to her  
Marinette - he seems pretty embarrassed didn’t want to rub it in  
Damian - Thank you.  
Marinette - no problem 

Tim - IT JUST SUNK IN THAT MARI HAS A SUPER VILLAIN IN HER CITY  
Tim - WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS

Message to Tim  
it’s a pretty reasonable time where i am but i’m pretty sure it isn’t where u r  
just wanted to check in and make sure it okay

Message from Tim  
Oh yeah I don’t sleep well and that was one of my late night realizations  
Probably didn’t need to type it out and send it but it helps me remember later

Message to Tim  
i get ya with the sleeping  
fellow insomniacs unite

Message from Tim  
Lmao  
Your one too, who would have thought?

Message to Tim  
the mild trauma apparently 

Message from Tim  
Damn that was dark.  
But so true… 

Jason - tim is right  
Jason - idk how i feel abt pixie living in a city with an emotional terrorist  
Damian - I learned to deal with it, you can too.  
Jason - ugh


	9. Teen Titans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Maribat March: Day 9 Theme: Teen Titans   
> Dick/Mari  
> Both are 16

Marinette was ringing the doorbell of a very odd-shaped building. It was answered by Beast Boy.

“Hey man, you're not the pizza we ordered,” Beast Boy said. 

“Um, no I’m here to see D- Robin. I’m here to see Robin,” Marinette said remembering they go by secret identities at the tower.

“Oh, you must be the girl Robin was talking about, what’s up girl?” Beast Boy said while leading her into the tower. 

Together they rode the elevator up to the top floor making small talk. When they arrived at the top floor the doors opened to Robin standing there waiting for the two and cyborg playing video games with his back turned to the television. 

“Hey Beast Boy, bring the Pizza over here!” Cyborg yelled.

“It’s not the Pizza, Cy. It’s Marinette,” Robin responded before giving the girl a hug. 

“Mari who?” Cyborg asked while pausing the game to figure out what exactly was going on, “Oh who are you, little lady?”

“Marinette nice to meet you,” she said, extending her hand for a handshake. 

Cyborg accepted the handshake and asked, “So are you a new Titan, because no offense or anything, but Robin is supposed to talk to the team about that and he hasn’t mentioned it.”

“Cy, this is that girl Robin keeps talking about, you know the one he won’t tell us if she’s his girlfriend,” Beast Boy states, while Marinette and Robin’s faces go red. 

“She’s just visiting for a couple of days,” Robin said to his teammates before turning to Mari, “So how about I give you a tour?”

“Sure.”

The two walked around the tower concluding the tour at Robin’s room where they could talk in private.   
“So you wear the mask all the time here?” Marinette asked.

“Well I take it off when I’m alone or when I sleep,” he said, taking off the mask.

“You’re taking it off right now and neither of those things are currently true,” she smirked.

“Well you already know who’s under the mask and that was approved by B. So not sure what you want me to say.”

“You could talk less and just kiss me? I don’t know just an-”

She was cut off by a kiss.

“Hey, Mari.”

“Hey, Dick.”

Eventually, the two made their way back to the living space. This time Starfire and Raven were also there. And so was the pizza they had been waiting on when she arrived earlier. 

“Hi I’m Marinette,” she said to the team members she hadn’t met yet.

“She’s Robin's girlfriend,” Beast Boy said.

“Joy! It is nice to meet you, Marinette. I am Starfire.”

“I’m Raven.”

“Why don’t you grab some pizza and then maybe tell us a story of how you and Robin met?” Cyborg said.

“Sure, but it’s not really that interesting, he was still a rule-following loser back then too,” Marinette joked.

“We should keep her,” Raven said.

“Wow even Raven likes her, sorry Robin, you’re going to need to pack up your stuff so Mari can move in,” Beast Boy said.

“Friends, don’t you think we could make space for Marinette without kicking friend Robin out?” Starfire asked.

“Hey Star, you can relax, they were just joking,” Robin said.

“Yeah, besides we don’t even know if she’s able to fight. And she probably has her own busy life.” Cyborg said.

“Well I do know how to fight, unfortunately, I do have a very busy life back in Paris,” Marinette responded.

“You have a very strong magic aura,” Raven said.

Panic flashed Marinette’s face for a second before brushing it off as, “Paris has had some magic within it the last couple of years I guess I’ve been exposed to it a bit.”

“Oh wow, what type of magic?” Cyborg asked while Robin gave her a worried look.

“Um. Magical terrorist who preys on negative emotions.”

“Miraculous,” Raven blurted out.

“Yeah.”

This information started the first of many of the Titans’ trips to Paris and Marinette’s trips to the Titan Tower.


	10. Creatures & Cryptids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Maribat March: Day 10 Theme: Creatures & Cryptids  
> Timari  
> Sibling Jasonette  
> Jason 20  
> Tim 18  
> Marinette 18

Jason found Tim sitting on the couch at 2am with his arms crossed. Tim being up at 2am was not a rare sighting, him being on the couch, on the other hand, was rare, especially if he was alone. He usually spent his time in the kitchen next to the coffee machine with Marinette, but right now Marinette was nowhere to be seen. 

“Why are you out here? Alone?” Jason asked his sleep-deprived brother.

“Nettie and I got into a fight.”

“What did you do to upset Pixie, Replacement?” Jason demanded to know.

Jason had stopped calling Tim ‘Replacement’ as a courtesy for Marinette. She wanted him to play nice so he did for her. But if Tim did something to upset his sister all bets were off. 

“I said Bigfoot would beat a yeti in a fight, so she kicked me out of the kitchen to the couch.”

Jason’s face changed from angry to annoyed. He should have expected the fight to be something nerdy. The two were two perfect to fight about something serious. After rolling his eyes, Jason put his angry face on so he could fix the problem for the two of them.

“Replacement, what was the number one rule?” Jason asked.

“Marinette is always right,” Tim said looking at the ground.

“Exactly. Now go back and apologize to her for disagreeing over whatever you guys were talking about.”

“Cryptids.”

“Go back and apologize to her for disagreeing over cryptids.”

The two of them walked into the kitchen where Marinette was crying on the floor and the two boys ran over to comfort the girl.

“What’s wrong Nettie? Did you get hurt?” Tim asked.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you, Tim.”

“Oh, Nettie it’s okay, I forgive you.”

“You aren’t going to make me leave.”

“Nope, never. You're stuck with me forever okay?”

“Forever sounds nice.”

“And one day when you’re ready we’ll get married and Bruce will be there, Dick will be there Damian will be there, and Jason will be there.”

“Jay Jay would walk me down the aisle.”

It was nice seeing Tim and Marinette interact this way. Jason knew Marinette had bad days and moments. But normally that was all behind closed doors and Marinette wouldn’t let anyone in besides Tim. It was nice to see the fool could actually deal with it all. 

“That sounds nice,” Jason said, joining in on their future plans.

“Okay, I’m better,” Marinette said, getting up tugging the boys up with her.

“Okay you two should go drink your last cup of coffee and then go to sleep,” Jason said.

“Okay Jason,” Marinette and Tim said at the same time.

Jason left the two alone with a smile. They were doing good and planning a forever. It slightly scared Jason how head forward the two jumped into it all, but he knew they both loved each other and they deserved a future of arguing about cryptids and then making up by making out as strange as that was for Jason to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Just to be clear in this story Jason and Mari are bio siblings and Jason and Tim are siblings through adoption.


	11. Mominette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Maribat March: Day 11 Theme: Mominette  
> Marinette adopts Damian  
> Slight Jasonette  
> Jason 19  
> Marinette 18  
> Damian 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this probably disregards a lot of canon things. Most are pretty self-explanatory throughout the story though.

It was just a regular Tuesday when Marinette heard some screaming. It was typical in Gotham. But she didn’t expect a child, maybe no more than eleven, beating the crap out of an adult. The kid was using a katana and a fighting style Marinette recognized. 

“Shit, he’s from the league,” Marinette whispered under her breath before rushing to stop the kid from killing the man.

When rushing in she got the kid’s attention allowing the man to escape from the tiny assassin. 

“Why is the league here?” Marinette asked in Arabic.

The kid did not reply, instead, he attacked. Marinette just dodged. She didn’t want to hurt him. But she knew reasoning wouldn’t work. Restraining might though. So she pinned him to the ground keeping his katana away and making sure he had no other weapons on him. She then had to get him back to her apartment where she could question him.

An hour later with a lot of fighting and dirty looks, the two were back at her apartment. 

Marinette once again repeated her question in Arabic, “Why is the league here?”

This time he just scoffed at her.

“Why are they sending children to kill now? Typically they wait until you are 13 or 14,” Marinette asked the child.

“How do you know so much?” the Kid asked in Arabic.

“I was part of the league,” Marinette revealed.

“Tt. They don’t just let you leave.”

“They do if they think you’re dead.”

Realization flashed in Damian’s eyes, “You were the girl who died. A mission in Tibet. Attack on some temple.” 

“Huh, so you’ve heard of me. Now who are you and why are you here?”

“I’m Damian Al-Ghul.”

Marinette knew the name, everyone affiliated with the league knew the name. She kidnapped the heir to the league of assassins. She was so screwed and currently paralyzed. 

“Don’t kill me,” Marinette said while reaching for her phone, after dialing a number she says in English, “I need you to come to my apartment, right now,” and then she hung up.

“Look I’m not trying to get the league to kill me or anything, so I’ll untie you if you don’t run or kill me,” Marinette said, speaking in Arabic once again.

“You are two merciful to be an assassin, that must be why you left.”

“I was a flawless killer, that is why I left.”

“Is that not the goal? To be perfect.”

“It wasn’t mine. I was less of a human the more I killed.”

“Tt. So you developed morals?”

“Do you want to be untied or not?” Marinette lashed out.

Damian had pushed a button that she wasn’t comfortable with. She knew he could tell. But she did not want to address it. She rather untie the mini assassin than talk about why she left. He would never understand anyway. Or at least that’s what she told herself.

“Untie me.”

So she did. Keeping the Katana away from him, she untied him carefully. When fully untied she offered him a seat on her sofa. And then there was a knock on the door. 

“Jason?” she called out.

“Yeah it’s me,” the voice said.”

“Come in,” Marinette said in English

Entered a man that looked vaguely familiar to Damian. But he couldn’t figure out where he had seen him.

“Jay, this is Damian Al-Ghul. I may have accidentally kidnapped him when I realized he was from the league.”

“Shit, does he speak English or just Arabic?”

“Honestly I’m not sure.”

“Kid, do you speak English?” Jason asked.

“My mother taught me before I left,” Damian responded in perfect English.

“Well there’s our answer,” Jason said to Marinette, “Well Damian why are you here and who were you sent to kill?”

“I am not here to kill anyone. Your friend seemed to have missed that.”

“You were attacking an innocent man in broad daylight,” Marinette snapped back.

“How can you be sure he was innocent, this is a dangerous city.”

“I buy my groceries from him,” she deadpans.

“He was attacking Mr. Dupain? Not cool kid.”

“He provoked me,” Damian said, attempting to excuse himself.

“Look kid it doesn’t matter now, what’s done is done and we need to figure out what to do with you now. And that requires knowing why the hell you’re here in Gotham.”

“I was supposed to be with my biological father.”

“Talia was going to dump you onto some poor unexpecting man,” Marinette frowned. “That isn’t fair, so you are going to return to your mother in the morning. Tonight you’ll stay here.”

“You’re letting a trained assassin stay here?” Damian asked.

“I am a trained assassin and Jason and I can do sleeping shifts.”

“We can?” Jason asked.

Marinette glared at him.

“Where will I be sleeping?” Damian asked.

“The guest room.”

Everyone was surprisingly calm about the situation. But, they were all slightly wondering if Marinette had lost her mind, letting an assassin stay in her home. However, throughout the night there were no problems, Marinette and Jason took sleeping shifts, but there were no problems. Damian slept in an environment that felt surprisingly safe.

The next morning Damian was fed a good meal and given clean clothing that Marinette had handmade. And he felt at home for the first time in his life.

“How are we planning on getting him back to the league?” Jason asked Marinette.

“I don’t know, any ideas Damian?” Marinette said.

“I know it’s a lot to ask but can I stay a bit longer with you and Jason?”

This caught everyone by surprise, including Damian. It escaped his mouth, but he meant it. He wanted to stay for a bit, have a chance to relax, and not have to focus on training or sleep with one eye open.

“Jason and I need to talk about this,” Marinette said while pulling Jason into the other room.

Five minutes later they came out with a decision. 

“A month, you can stay for a month,” Marinette said.

“I can’t believe we’re kidnapping Talia’s kid for a month,” Jason muttered loud enough for Damian to hear.

“I am here willingly, if anything you are harboring a runaway,” Damian said.

Yeah, it ended up lasting more than a month...


	12. Second Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Maribat March: Day 12 Theme: Second Chance  
> Luka/Jason/Marinette   
> Jason 19  
> Luka 19  
> Marinette 18  
> Adrien 19

“Second Chance,” Luka calls out, resetting the timeline.

It was attempt 43 and something was missing, or at least someone.

“LB we’re missing something,” Luka tells her once the timeline is reset. 

“How many times?” She asks.

“43.”

“Okay let’s get out of here and rethink,” she says sprinting away from the akuma. 

Eventually, they were out of sight from everyone and they lost the akuma so they dropped their transformations so they could talk without bringing attention to themselves.

We’re missing something. Those were the words Luka used, and he wasn’t wrong. They’ve been missing something since Chat… 

“We’re missing a Chat aren’t we?” Marinette asks.

“Yeah, look Mari I know you didn’t want to bring him into all of this, but we might have to. You know as well as I do he’s a perfect match for it.”

“Chat Noir was my best friend, I can’t just replace him with one of my boyfriends. It feels wrong. And it feels wrong to Plagg, he’s just starting to get used to him being gone, I can’t just ask him to accept a new holder.”

“I don’t want to bring him into this either, but it’s all messy and complicated and we need to end it all now before we lose anyone else. I mean we can try and find another way Mari, if that’s what you want we can do it.”

“Promise to hate it as much as me?” Marinette asks Luka.

“I promise.”

“Let’s go get out boyfriend.”

20 minutes later the two returned to Paris through a voyage with one Jason Todd, who had taken the news of them being superheroes surprisingly well, him becoming a superhero slightly less well, him being a replacement for the old Chat terribly, but eventually, he came around.

“Okay so, what do I do?” Jason asks.

“Jason Todd, here is the Miraculous of the black cat which grants the power of destruction. You will use it for the greater good.” Marinette says while holding out a tiny black box.

“Okay,” he says opening the box, when Plagg comes flying out Jason jumps. “What the hell are you?”

“Huh, this is the kid you were telling me about. He’s a lot less happy than sunshine. But you’re right he’s a good match,” Plagg says to Mari before turning to Jason. “Listen up kid. I’m Plagg, basically a god. I can grant you the power of destruction when you’re transformed. You say claws out to transform, claws in to detransform, cataclysm to use your power. Five minutes after using it you will automatically detransform. And kid, don’t die.”

“Okay,” Jason says, putting the ring on. “Claws Out. Huh, okay. I think I’m ready, just tell me what to do Marinette.”

“Ladybug when the suits are on.”

“Okay. What’s the plan?”

“Luka?” Marinette asks, after all, he knows what went wrong the other 43 times.

And Luka gives them his plan, it takes one reset to get it right and they win. But that meant they now had to answer questions about the new Chat and with that explain to the public what happened to Chat Noir.

“Viperion, Chat you two go I’ll handle the press.” 

“Got it LB,” Luka says, feeling a bit guilty.

“Hello Paris,” Ladybug says talking to the press. “I am sure most of you have noticed Chat Noir hasn’t been present lately. And then today you witnessed a different Chat help Viperon and I take down today’s akuma. I am afraid I must inform you that Chat Noir is retired, and this new Chat will most likely be permanent. I am sorry I can’t answer your question today. Bug out.”

Marinette regrouped with Luka and Jason prepared to answer whatever questions Jason may have.

“What happened to the other Chat Noir?” Jason asks.

There was a sadness looming in the air. Jason could tell the person meant a lot to Marinette and Luka. 

“Remember that friend we told you about a few months ago? Adrien. He was Chat Noir.”

“We should visit,” Marinette says to no one in particular.

Later that day Marinette, Luka, and Jason signed in as visitors at a life support care facility. There was no second chance for Adrien to have a life and no cure to bring him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am starting to feel the fatigue of writing around 1000 words per day. Sorry for the shots being a bit shorter these last few day. On Sunday there should be a long one though.
> 
> Quick question: Are there any particular one-shots you would want to see more of the universe it exists in?

**Author's Note:**

> So I will be attempting to update every day. But I also have a life and that is extremely difficult to do.


End file.
